Venture into the Nether
by tubendo
Summary: Hell may be better than home. Sequel to Hostile Redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**I have to say that this was coming. It was always coming. -tubendo-**

Chapter 1

My eyes stung. I was burning, inside and out. I reached out to grab my sword. All I saw was a dark red haze. It slowly came to me. Bit by bit. I was in the Nether. Lava waterfalls and all.

I think I was partially paralysed. My diamond sword was a few meters away. It was my only chance of survival. And my last remnants of what was a pretty good life.

Seriously. After all the zombies and shit, I wouldn't expect to find myself here. I thought I'd be making my new jungle tree house, enjoying life.

A hand grasped my foot. It was large and strong. I knew who it was. The big old fella who I tried to kill. Well at least I tried. I kicked and squirmed. He was pissed, I could tell, by the way he had probably been crushing my foot.

I decided on a new tactic. Above me was a gravel plateau. Levied on a thin layer of soil. Or was it hell soil. I didn't know. My ideas were focused on killing the big bastard once and for all.

I grabbed my hoe. Ah, yes, good memories of the once useless hoe. With all my might, I flung it into the soil, causing a eye dropping chain reaction.

With a final kick I squirmed free. A the gravel started to plummet onto the ground, I grabbed my sword and made a jump for it. Luckily there wasn't a sea of lava underneath that cliff. Or this story would of never been told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**This story and everything in the universe (except for Laura Luke) was excreted out of my ass in the beginning of time. -tubendo-**

Chapter 2

I hate that gap between states of consciousness. You never know where you're gonna wake up...

My eyes were heavy and baggy. I slowly came to, only seeing bright lights at first. The first real thing I saw was the most amazing I'd ever seen. Another persons face. It was a woman. I'd read books in a ancient ruin I'd found. It was about mankind. My species. I really never thought I'd see someone's face.

The woman told me her name. It was Christine. I told her mine. Steve, at least thats what i thought it was. i got up. he told me to follow her. I took the time to notice her looks. She had long dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

I also took time to notice my location. It was a iron room patched randomly with cobblestone and the hell soil. I asked for its name. She told me it was Netherrack. Nether-rack. Makes sense. This is the Nether.

We walked onto a bridge over the lava sea. It was a massive arched bridge made out of a dark red brick. It was a mystical place. All the lava, Netherrack and gravel. Like what I used to think of hell. This is hell.

Christine opened an iron door which lead into a large homely place. It was covered in scavenged materials. There was more people too. All staring directly at me.

Christine walked me into a smaller room. It had a throne built of a white stone like material. On the throne sat a man. He had a burly bead and rustic hair with curls all over the place. He held a sword with a flaming rod on the end of it. This must be their leader. He stood up. I looked up. He was a big guy. He asked me to sit on a chair. Christine left the room.

He introduced himself as Grigor. Long way: Grigor, Lord of the Nether. He asked me for my name. I replied with short punch: "Steve. Slayer of the Zombie King". He was confused. "Zombie King? Surely you must be joking!" I paused for a few seconds to make him realise I had actually slain the Zombie King. "How long have you been in the overworld?" Grigor wondrously asked. "Long enough to fill a book..."

Then I told him. Everything. I had been through a lot of shit. And this old guy was interested. After I finished my long gruelling story, he asked if I'd like to hear what happened on his end. I actually was extremely interested. This guy is probably the only human king in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Grigor needs a backstory anyway. So here it is. Grigors guide how to become a king. -tubendo-**

Chapter 3

Let me begin. In the overworld, in my old life, I was the good old burly blacksmith in Faralore, a secretive underground city. We built our lives upon the redstone power we had to keep the city alight. But one day it all changed. Marc thinks it was Notch on a bad day, or maybe Herobrine got his way.

In the beginning it was just a cold. People lost a bit of hunger if they ran. Not so bad. Then people started going crazy. My neighbouring shop, Johnnies Second Hand Shop was burnt down by some of the infected. Then it got worse. Full city riots occurred. The city guards started getting all hasty too.

Then it struck me. They were turning into zombies. Or the Infected as some might call them. Even the king succumbed to the disease. I took what I could, found who could help, and we made our way out of the city.

It turns out after days trekking across the land, we ended up in Fort Garridade. It was the last place to fall. We all met up with the City Council and agreed that we should evac to the Nether. Garridade had been building an outpost in the Nether. You're in it right now.

Turns out one of the guys I picked up was infected. He spread it to the citizens of Garridade. Many succumbed within 3 days. By the 5th we had decided to leave. The last standing council member decided he'd stay in Garridade and die for his city. He could be anywhere now though.

We built the outpost into a fortress and hovel for all who remained. Some people decided enough was enough and jumped into the sea. Others stayed. They appointed me leader since I organised everything in the creation of the evacuation.

All that I must say is I know what you have done. I have heard your capabilities. You look exactly like him. You are Steve of Faralore. The only survivor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**This is a bit of recollection of Steve's past. Steve must have a badass backstory like Grigor. -tubendo-**

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes. I was lying in my soft wool bed. I turned around to see my blinds. Closing off the havoc of the world around me. A thunk hit my room. Grigor came running up. He had been injured by an infected. I grabbed his arm and lifted him onto my bed. He was bleeding. In my chest there was some string. I wrapped it around his arm. I grabbed his sword and sneaked down the stairs. I started to hear the noises that I had been trying to cut out. Moaning and screaming. They were sieging my own house.

Timothy was covering behind a table, infrequently sniping out some infected. They were closing in fast. I grabbed Grigors sword and charged at some of the infected. They tumbled down the patio steps onto the road. I heard the screams of women and children. I couldn't help them. They were dead anyway.

Timothy grabbed a hatchet and ran up the stairs. I stayed downstairs. Slashing out each of the infected that came my way. Then a big boy came. He had City Guard armour. Tough as nails. I grabbed a fence and smashed his right leg. His shin guard collapsed. Then the sword cut his leg right off. He screamed with pain and slowly died.

I wish I had noticed who's scream it was. I ran upstairs to see Timothy with his arm attached to an Infected's mouth. I grabbed the sword and tomohawked it at the moaning beast. It fell off the balcony. Timothy screamed in pain as the virus started to spread through his body. He gave me his sword. He nodded. I slashed his head off. Grigor had watched this all.

Suddenly a heavy City Guard smashed through the wall. He lurched at Grigor, still in agonising pain. I slashed the guard and his attention turned to me. Grigor limped his way out onto the balcony as fast as possible. The guard broke one of my legs with his brute strength. I kicked him off and scrambled onto the balcony. Grigor was trying to make it onto the next balcony. I did what had to be done. As the guard jumped at me, I solemnly and selflessly pushed Grigor off the balcony and he flew like a bird. And I plummeted. My last good byes to life were taken. And that is when I awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**Steve has learnt about his unknown past. This chapters about his plan to get back home. -tubendo-**

Chapter 5

I was amazed. I had a life before I had awoken that day. So I had a life. I have a life. And my goal is to make it as normal as possible.

I crept out of Grigors room. A guy came up to me. "Hey! Stevie, how ya been? It's me... Sam!" said the hyper man. Grigor came out. "Act natural..." he whispered into my ear. "Yeah, hi! I don't exactly remember anything." C'mon it was try. A younger man walked up to me. "Steve... Did you remember what happened to Tim." I was creeped. Since I actually remembered that.

Grigor came up to the fire place. He held up his sword. "Attention, my fellow comrades! Today a miracle occurred! My old ally Steve cam to the Nether. Christine and Sam found him unconscious near the Garridade Portal. He has also slain the Zombie King who seemed to be an Infected. We may be able to return home. If any of you disagree to my actions, you may stay here in the Nether."

Everyone was amazed. Someone objected him. "Sir! We can't leave now! He only has slain the king, not an army." I rebutted him. "Technically I did slay an army too..." He looked pissed. He stamped off to the quarters. Grigor continued "Putting on Karl's statement, we can't truely accept our own safety, but we will be able to get back without getting all wiped out. We are the last humans known."

I walked away from the meeting wondrous of the new human civilisation we could all build. I heard groups of people gossiping about the migration plans. I heard a thump on the roof above me. Must of been Karl, all pissed off about the plans. C'mon there has to be someone that's not completely good with going back to the place their best friends died.

Grigor called me over. I stumbled towards him like a drunk man, at once tripping over a pillow. "Steve, I want you, Sam and Marc to scout at the portal for us. We don't want to find a platoon of zombies waiting to munch on us!" reported Grigor. I was curious. "Who's Marc?". He responded happily "Our best scavenger. He's the one who was talking to you earlier. He's quiet. He has been since Tim and you died".

So the creepy man was Marc. Maybe I could learn from him. I must of knew him back in my old life. Weirdly now I have a newer life, inter grated with my old life. I know Grigor must know more. I just need the right timing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. It'll get better soon. Also I need to ask: Y U NO REVIEW THIS STORY?! Do it now. DO IT NOW! -tubendo-**

Chapter 6

This was a mans closet. Bow, pick, sword and of course the not so useless hoe. I got one of each. And a cookie. I wanted a cookie. I got my cookie. What? I just practically died back there so I may get the well deserved mix of cocoa and wheat.

Sword in satchel. I was ready to go. Marc and Sam walked in with their fully blown armour. Well not fully blown all the way. They both had a mix of iron, leather and gold armour. Sam bunched up to me. He gave a smirk. "Let's go!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

We raced down a stairwell to an iron door. I readied my sword. Anything could of been out there. Luckily there wasn't. We paced up a large hill to a sign post. It proclaimed "East to the portal, anywhere else is death." 100% agreeable. I looked past a Netherrack spire to see a pile of gravel with a pinch of obsidian sticking out.

Then a shriek came from behind me. Mr. Zombie Brute was back. Holy shit. Did not see that coming. He had Sam's neck stuck between his parched shirt and his oversized fist. And this guy was pissed. I had crushed him and cut both his eyes out. I tomohawked the sword at his face. It made a huge slice in his head. I think that was the end of him.

His body limped over onto the ground. Slowly collapsing under his own pressure. I pulled up his arm and pulled Sam from his near-death experience. He was shocked. Never probably seen a hunk of zombie like him before. Sadly he wasn't the last zombie in the Nether. Moans came from the portal. Zombies. More of them. Tens of them. Leathered up. Iron Swords. We were outnumbered, out-skilled, but most importantly were 100% scared shitless.


End file.
